The Night We Made Love
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: Tohru is hurt because Yuki does not love her. But Tohru has come to know why Yuki does not love her. It’s not that he doesn’t want to love her, it’s just that Yuki never let himself be loved. But Tohru will soon change that in “The Night We Made Love”


Disclaimer: Sorry, but I do not own Fruits Basket or anything, but I do own this story! So please read and tell me what you think. Please…

Summary-Tohru is hurt because Yuki does not love her. But Tohru has come to know why Yuki does not love her. It's not that he doesn't want to love her, it's just that Yuki never let himself be loved. But Tohru will soon change that in "The Night We Made Love"

**The Night We Made Love **

It had been a long time. Maybe _too_ long sigh I missed you. I missed everything about you. I missed your beautiful hair, your big eyes,

and, Oh! The shape of your luscious lips. I missed that firm athletic body of yours that was always so tense but, soon relax as soon as I

would touch it. The way you made my lips burn with pleasure every time you kissed them. But, when I tried to please you, you were

never there. I mean you were there…physically, but, not mentally. You were so far away. So far, that…I couldn't reach you. It was as

though you were drowning in the depths of a large ocean. You wanted air. You _needed_ air. But, you could never break through the

surface of the water. It was like a thick glass. And that thick glass…was your heart. Yes, I know you had a dark past. Every time you

tried to love someone, that person would always end up hurting you. But…you let me love you. And I am so thankful for that. But, you

still kept your distance from me. It was as though _you_ were the one who hurt _me. _But I loved you anyway. I would never give up on you.

That's how much I love you. I remember the first night we made love. We had just got back from a movie. We went to your house (it's

after graduation and Akito made everyone move out from Shigure's house) to eat a late dinner. But we never got a chance to eat. Before

we were in the doorway of your house you pick me up in your arms and carry me up to your room. Gently, as though I was a delicate

China doll, you place me on your bed. Then you start to kiss me. First they were very passionate and when I welcomed your tongue into

my mouth, your kisses became more deep and eager. "Please" you murmur. With eagerness of my own, I start to unbutton your shirt.

Taking that as a 'go ahead', you start to taking off my shirt. And now that I think of it, you didn't even stumble once while doing it.

Practically tearing off your shirt, I grab you down on top of me and start kissing you. (By that time you had taken off my shirt.) Then, you

break away from my lips and start kissing my neck, then me collarbone, then you make your way down my cleavage stopping just short

of the bottom of my bra. You reach up and slowly bring down my bra strap, with your eyes locked onto mine. Soon, my whole bra is off.

Then you burry your face in between my breast and start kissing. You move over to one of my breast and start suckling and nibbling. We

both groan in pleasure. Then you move over to the other breast. Afraid that you would stop, I put my hands on your head and press

down to keep you there. After an eternity, you quickly take off my pants. Your hands are shaking with eagerness. After you take off my

pants, I start to unzip your pants. Without even letting me finish you get off the bed and yank them off, leaving just your undergarment on.

Then you just stand there with expectation in your eyes slowly I ease my way off the bed and walk over to you. Bringing myself up close

to you, I lock my eyes with yours. Then without even wavering my gaze, I loose your undergarment and let it fall to the floor. I look

down, and there it was. 'Wow.' I think to myself. That's when I realized that the only garment that was left on me, was my underwear.

As though you read my mind, you slowly ease off my underwear. While pulling them down with one hand, you let your other hand slowly

trace the shape of my lower body. Insane. You were driving me insane. I wanted you. I wanted it. Inside me. Now! But, you wanted to

take it slowly. You loved me so much. And I loved you. I was going mad. Come on! I want ot savor the moment. Yes, I was obsessed.

But, I COULD NOT HELP IT. You were what I wanted. And I wanted you NOW. After you had pulled down my underwear, you

knelt down and started kissing my breast and sucking the now hardened nipples. Hot…It's so hot between my legs. I can't stand it

anymore. Now! I want it now! This is going Way to slow. Finally, after just kissing me and practically torturing me with your hands

rubbing and feeling my soft spot you back me up to the bed. We both collapse on the bed. Prying my legs open with your arms, you

slowly fill me. However, this is where I stop. Why? Well, I figured it out. The problem is, you never let yourself be loved. You were

scared. But, me…I have come to show you otherwise. I will be like the night we made love……

Fin

Porsha Studabaker


End file.
